1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front mount circuit breaker assembly, and more particularly, to such an assembly that is used with D.C. electrical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for circuit breaker panels have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include an assembly that permits a user to install and remove panelboard-mount circuit breakers from the assembly or panel where they are installed without requiring the disassembly of the assembly itself. Panel board mounted circuit breakers are popular devices for D.C. power system. Also, another feature of the present invention is that it accepts circuit breakers of different dimensions, interchangeably. Circuit breakers are manufactured with different ratings and dimensions. Sometimes finding the exact mechanical replacement becomes difficult. This feature enhances the versatility of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a front mount circuit breaker assembly that allows a user to replace circuit breakers from the front without disassembling the complete panel.
It is another object of this invention to provide a front mount circuit breaker assembly that accepts panelboard-mount circuit breakers of different dimensions interchangeably.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a front mount circuit breaker assembly with minimum exposure avoiding the possibility of electrical shocks or other damages.
It is another object of this invention to provide a front mount circuit breaker assembly that is mounted to a panel board assembly or to a rail mounted to a base plate.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.